A noncliché kidnapping!
by Mistress Belfray
Summary: A collaboration with TheYouthfulWolf! Random and crackish! The summary is inside.


Title: A non-cliché kidnapping!!

Authors: The Sun Deity and TheYouthfulWolf

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and if you think we do go see a doctor!!

Genres: Romance/Adventure (with some humor cause were awesome like that)

Pairings: Hints of Yusuke/Keiko, Botan/Hiei, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizune/Kurama

Authors Note: This story is total crack, don't like don't read. Flames will be used to heat my house!!

Summary: Some of the Yu Yu gang get kidnapped. See what happens as the others attempt to rescue them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With Yusuke

"Hey Grandma, I'm here and I'm gonna kick your ass! Let's make this quick cause I got a date with Keiko and she'll kill me if I miss another one."

"Shut up Dimwit, let's get to training."

"All right let's do this!" With that said the two began their spare. One of our battlers a 15-year old wearing a green school uniform and with slicked back hair stood proud and cocky at one side of the field. His opponent a very elderly woman with shocking pink hair and surprising strength stood at the other end.

Yusuke charged toward Genkai and started throwing punches all of which she dodged. "Is that the best you can do dimwit?"

Yusuke growled under his breath at the insult and through all of his strength and speed into his punches until Genkai kicked him in the face and sent him to the other end of the field.

"Damn, Grandma that actually hurt," Yusuke complained while wiping blood off of his face. Yusuke ran towards the old woman while charging up a powerful spirit gun blast, but before he could fire it off she charged towards him and exclaimed, "Well this will hurt a lot more."

"Wha-," Yusuke began before she punched him with great force into the ground knocking him unconscious.

Sometime later in an unknown location

Yusuke released a moan as he awoke; his blurry vision clearing realized he was in a dark room chained to the wall. "What the hell! Where am I?"

Suddenly looking across from him, his eyes widening in shock recognizing the other figure chained to the wall. "You!"

A few hours later at Genkai's house

Hiei flitted to the front entrance of the house and walked in like he owned it. Looking around, he realized that no one was home. He strolled into the kitchen in search of some sweet snow. He walked over to the freezer, opened the door when a voice said, "So it's you who is always eating my ice cream."

Not expecting anyone to be behind him he tried not to show that she had scared him he nonchalantly turned around. "Hn."

He strolled over to the table carton of ice cream and spoon in hand and proceeded to eat it out of the carton. Genkai walked over and sat across from him. After taking a few bites Hiei started feeling off and fell face first into his ice cream.

Sometime later in the same unknown location

Hiei woke up to a voice, "So your finally awake short stuff. She got you too I see. I still can't believe she beat me."

Hiei ignored Yusuke and attempted to break his chains, but was shocked when he couldn't. "Quit while you're ahead these chains are sealed," a voice across from him said.

He looked up and saw…

With Kuwabara in an alley

Kuwabara was taking a shortcut home from school when he heard a "mew..." come from behind a trash can. Intrigued, Kuwabara moved the trash can and saw an adorable, small, all white kitten on the ground.

"Awwww, you're almost as cute as my kitty…"Kuwabara said with hearts in his eyes. "I'll bring you home with me."

But as Kuwabara went to pick up the kitten he failed to notice someone sneaking behind him. He heard a noise coming from behind him only to be wacked hard in the face with a trash can lid knocking him out cold.

Sometime later in the same unknown location (again!)

"So how did she get you?" Yusuke asked as Kuwabara came to.

"Ughhhh... I got wacked in the face with something," He complained as he looked around.

"What a loser…" Hiei scoffed from across the room.

"Like your one to talk, Mr. I-Got-Drugged." Yusuke said while laughing.

"Ughh, where are we?! Why can't I move?"

"In case you haven't noticed, you're chained to a wall moron," Hiei stated.

"Shut up, midget!"

"Hay what's she doing here?" Kuwabara said looking at someone else in the 'unknown location'.

Outside of Kurama's school  


Kurama was walking out of the school building, heading to Shizune's house to get his hair trimmed when he heard felt like someone was following him. Turning around, he was surprised to see Genkai.

"Oh, Genkai! What are you doing out this way?" Kurama said but before he got an answer, Genkai charged at him holding a rag.

"What are you doing?!" Kurama said as he tried to dodge her but sadly missed and had a rag covered in chloroform stuffed in his face. He tried not to breathe it in, but failed, and fell unconscious on to the ground.

You know where they are…

"So now that fox boy is here, it completes the gang. Now we got to just get out of here!" Yusuke exclaimed annoyed at being chained up. Kurama, having just woke up, looked around and realized that he was chained up. Figuring out that trying to escape, seeing as the others hadn't gotten down, Kurama decided not to waste his energy in futile struggling.

"We got to get out guys; if I spend another minute chained to a wall I might go nuts!" Yusuke said annoyed with this whole situation.

"I don't know how we're going to get out of here, with the seals on these chains…" Kurama explained. Kurama looked around at the others and his eyes widened in shock as he spotted…

That night with the girls at Keiko's house

"I can't believe that Yusuke blew me off again, when I see him he will pay!" Keiko angrily ranted at Botan, Yukina, and Shizune.

"That's funny, Kurama blew me off too, I was going to give him a haircut but he never showed," Shizune said.

"The boys seemed to have just vanished; I couldn't find Hiei today to deliver him a message from Koenma," Botan said, wondering why none of the boys had shown up.

"Well maybe, there off doing something together, Kazuma hasn't visited me lately, and with Genkai being gone it's rather lonely at the shrine," Yukina said slightly worried.

"I'll try to call Yusuke on his communicator," Botan said cheerfully. She pulled out her compact and started to call Yusuke.

At the unknown location

Yusuke was still chained to the wall, bored out his mind when his back pocket started to ring.

"Hay it's my communicator, it's probably Botan looking for us," Yusuke then began to struggle hoping to get his communicator somehow but instead it fell to the ground on the ground and broke with a 'snap'.

"Oh shit…"

Back with the girls

"Huh, that's funny. He's not picking up," Botan said as she put her compact away.

"Maybe we should look for them," Keiko stated standing up.

"Sure…"

Outside, after looking for an hour

"Where in the world could they be?!" Keiko said annoyed. They were about to give up when they spotted Genkai on the other side of the street.

"Genkai!" Botan shouted but Genkai didn't hear and instead ran a different way. The girls chased her to try to get her to help when she opened up a sewer grate and jumped down. The girls followed, confused about why the old women would be in the sewers.

The girls gasped when Genkai started to change and they realized it was an imposter. 'Genkai' was now a six foot tall, black haired, grey skinned beast. It smelled putrid and was extremely ugly. The girls tailed it for several minutes when they started hearing voices coming from behind a door marked 'The unknown location'. The demon opened the door and ran down another hall inside, instead though the girls headed towards the voices which sounded oddly familiar.

"Do you think it could be…?" Yukina trailed off. Botan opened the door to a dark room. The girls flicked a switch which lit up the room revealing the boys and the real Genkai chained to the wall.

"What the hell are you girls doing here? You could get hurt go home and get Koenma to send someone to rescue us," exclaimed Yusuke as soon as he saw the girls.

"Is that any way to talk to your rescuers?" Keiko proclaimed hands on her hips, an angry look on her face.

"Shut up Yusuke, just hurry up and get us down so we can kick this guys ass!" Kuwabara yelled which unknowingly alerted the beast that had taken them. The girls were about to help them down when the beast crashed through the door.

"What are you stupid ningens doing in my domain? How could you have possibly gotten here?" He shouted angrily.

"Well it wasn't that hard we just followed you here. You don't seem like you have the lights on upstairs," said Shizune mockingly.

The beast roared angrily, "I am the all powerful Reizo, how dare you insult me ningen!"

"You don't seem that powerful to me, just stupid," Shizune retorted. Over taken with anger Reizo charged at her, but before he could slice her with his claws she jumped out of the way and hit the wall unknowingly freed Kurama from his chains. Reizo charged at Shizune and knocked her to the ground when he was sliced in half by Kurama's Rose Whip.

After killing Reizo Kurama and the girls freed the rest of the boys and Genkai. "What a stupid thing for you girls to do you could have gotten killed!" Yusuke shouted.

"You jerk!" Keiko said swiftly kicking Yusuke in the groin.

"Owwww, O my god!"

**THE END**

More Authors Note:

**The Sun Deity**- This story was total crack. We were bored and wanted to write something and we latterly picked the fandom and genres out of a hat. Anyway I hope you guys liked it. R&R!!!

**TheYouthfulWolf-** hahaha, so random! It's like midnight and we just finished the story. I hope you liked it, this random cracky one-shot!


End file.
